


Me Before you (Larry)

by Lilredkmd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Protective of Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Whipped, Harry is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Major Character Injury, Me Before You - Freeform, Medical Conditions, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Some Humor, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilredkmd/pseuds/Lilredkmd
Summary: This is based on the book Me Before You by Jojo Moyers but mostly it's based on the movie. Louis is a rich businessman who became paralyzed after a terrible accident. Louis struggles to let people in after the accident but what happens when a cute curly-haired man, walks into his life and changes it for the better. Will Louis continue through with his plan or will Harry change his mind?Louis is bi in this and Harry is gay
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Niall Horan, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles
Comments: 24
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story, if you have seen or read the book/ movie Me before you then you will recognize this story. thank you for reading and as always know that this was for fun and I enjoyed making this. I would also like to let you all know that this story does have a Twitter and that I will be posting updates there if you would like to follow. the at is @before_larry.

We start this story on a stormy morning in London, England. In a large flat that overlooks the London skyline. “See this is what we could be doing instead of planning a dumb trip with Zayn and Niall,” Eleanor stated as she and Louis cuddled in bed. 

“Ahh, Louis that tickles,” she squeaked out as Louis placed small kisses on her flushed cheeks. “You want me to stop,” Louis said cheekily, Eleanor shook her head. “No but it’s 6:15,” she whispered as she pulled him in for another kiss, “Hmm…6:15?” Eleanor hummed. 

“Oh, then I have to go,” Louis said as he gets up and walked into the bathroom. He popped his head out and looked the brunette girl up and down who was still lying in the bed. “I’ll cook tonight,” he said sweetly before entering the shower and starting his day. 

Once he was out of the shower and fully dressed, Louis placed another kiss on El’s face who was now trying to go back to sleep. Louis walked to the front door and placed his hand on his motorcycle helmet.

“Don’t even think about it. It’s poring out there,” El said and Louis sighed, ‘She was right, I guess I’ll catch a cab to the office,” Louis thought to himself. Once he reached the ground floor, Louis got a phone call. 

“Don’t worry the west coast should be up by now and I will call and end the deal now. I promise,” Louis spotted a taxi and starts to wave it down. “TAXI,” he yells as he crosses the street without looking. 

There’s the sound of brakes screeching and someone yelling “watch out,” and then it goes black.


	2. Chapter one

‘One, two, three…’ Harry counts the steps between his house and the bus spot on the corner. He smiles as he looks around the countryside, and the chill in the air makes everything better for him. Harry makes it to the bus stop and looks up a the Castle that is sat in the distance. ‘It must be wonderful to live in such a place like that?’ he thinks to himself as the bus pulls up.

Harry climbs aboard making sure to hold on to the rail because as much as he hates to admit it he’s clumsy and he doesn’t want to fall. 

The bus drives him into the city and once it’s his turn he gets off of the bus and walks down the sidewalk till he reaches the small, but welcoming café. He ties the apron around his waist and pulls out all the warm baked goods placing them into the case. 

He turned on the machines and made himself a late before he walked over to the open sign and turned it on. Harry waited for the typical customers to come in. 

Once the clock hit nine o’clock, the usual customers came in ordering their coffee and breakfast. Harry gave each of them a warm smile and chatted with them as he took the order and made it for them. 

Once it was done he handed it to them or brought it to the table they were sitting at. Two Ladies about his mom’s age walked in, “How many are in this one,” the first one asked Harry as he stood behind the counter.

“170, but know what I heard,” he says with a smile on his face. The two ladies lean in, “what did you hear dear,” they ask waiting to hear what he had to say. 

“They are fewer calories if you eat them standing up,” the lady's faces seem to glow and Harry asks if they want them in a bag. They nod and walk towards the other end of the counter to pay. Harry bags them and walks the pastries to the cash register where Simon was waiting to check them out.

Harry turned and picked up a hot kettle of tea to walk around and fill any of the other customer's cups. “I don’t think I can Finnish this,” an old lady said to Harry after stopping him as he passed by her table. 

Harry looked down at the half of the sandwich that had yet to be touched by the elderly lady. “Do you think we should wrap it up and save it for later,” he asks. The lady nodded and gave him a big smile. “Yes please, thank you.” 

Harry smiled handing her food back all wrapped up and watched as she walked out of the store. Simon walked up to the door and turned off the open sign. Harry turned on his heel picking up the broom and started to sweep the dining area. 

“Harry, we need to talk, I’m letting you off for the rest of the day and don’t bother coming back tomorrow either.” He said sitting down in of the booths. 

“What, but-,”, 

“Harry boy I’m shutting the café down, I need to take care of my sick father. I have to move all the way to Australia to take care of him so it’s not feasible for me to run the café at the same time,” Simon explained. 

“But what about my pay, I need it…” Harry trailed off not really wanting to explain that he helps his parents out with the bills. “I’ll pay you three months worth of wages, Harry. Hopefully, you can find a better job by them.”

Harry thanked the man and once they were done talking Harry and Simon both walked out of the café for the last time. Harry made his way to the bus stop thinking of all the memories he had made at the little café over the past six years. Once the bus pulled up Harry walked on just like he did those few hours ago and once the ride was over he walked into the small house. 

Once he fully entered and closed the door Harry found his stepdad facedown in the sofa digging in the cushions. Harry smiled as his stepdad sat up and produced a handful of Legos that had been stuffed into the cushions by Jake, Harry’s nephew. 

Harry walked up the creaky stairs and spotted his mother doing the ironing that needed to be done. Something that Harry really wasn’t surprised by, the woman always seemed too busy around the house. 

“What are you doing home so early? Are you feeling alright?” Harry was not able to sneak past his mother like he was with his stepfather but chose to ignore her and walked into his room placing his stuff down. 

Before moving back downstairs and walking into the kitchen where he made his grandpa a glass of water. He struggled to do much of anything for himself after he had several strokes a few years ago. 

“Harry are you excited about your vacation with Nick that is coming up?” his mother asked trying to start a conversation, but Harry’s mind was elsewhere, having just lost his job. Harry looked up at his mother and told her what had happened at work today.

“But how are we going to make ends meet,” his mother asked him worried. Harry pulled her into a hug, “I’m going to look for a job tomorrow and see what I can find. Though, Simon did say he was going to pay me three months of wages.” 

“Hopefully you do find something because three months' worth isn’t enough to keep us going forever. You know that Gemma doesn’t make a lot at the follower shop.” Harry nodded as his stepdad stepped into the kitchen. “I’m also worried right now because I might be laid off next,” Harry frowned. ‘When it rains it pours,’ he thought to himself as he made his way back up to his room after making lunch and eating with his family. 

Harry decides he would make his way down to the job center tomorrow as soon as it opened. Later that evening, Harry met up with Nick at the gym. “babe run with me so we can talk,” Nick said after he was done stretching. Harry hated running because he was clumsy but did so anyway because he wanted to talk. 

Harry explained to Nick that he lost his job and how bad his day had been. “Maybe you losing your job was the best thing to happen to you. I mean it could help you figure out and organize your life better. Babe, you know that I’ll pay for your side of the vacation, but once you find a job you need to pay me back.” 

Harry, who was already out of breath, stopped running and tried to catch his breath. “You don’t have to, you know. I’m going to find a job hopefully tomorrow since I’m going to the job center,” Nick didn’t stop and continued to run, not even acknowledging what Harry had said to him. 

The next day Harry woke up early and got dressed in something nice, but still completely in his quirky style. He followed his morning routine of brushing his teeth and hair and then eating something before walking down to the bus stop, which each step he counted. He took a deep breath as he prayed he would find a job today. 

Once at the center, he found out that he would be given a stipend as long as he actively looked for a job and accepted any job offers that were tossed his way. Harry was offered a job at a chicken-processing factory, he turned it down as he couldn’t bear the thought of having to watch animals die every day. He was then offered a job at a fast-food restaurant but the job didn’t work out mostly because of the manager who hatted Harry right on sight. 

Harry visited the center again for the third time that week. The supervisor helping him to find a job looked Harry up and down and smirked, “Have you tried stripping,” he asked. Harry looked back at him like he was completely crazy. “No, and I don’t believe the job would really fit me,” he explained trying to be as nice as possible about it. 

Nothing was wrong with being a stripper but Harry really didn’t like the thought of being half-naked in front of strangers was something he wanted to do. Also, how would he explain that job to his parents, ‘Oi mum I got a job and you wouldn’t guess where. I’m a stripper.’ Harry flinched at the thought-feeling the physical hit of his mother if he ever told her that. 

“Well there is one other offer but I don’t know if you are up for it,” the supervisor explained. Harry sat up straight, “Well, what is it,” Harry pushed as the supervisor explained, “Well it is a ‘care assistant position,’ for a disabled man, that pays really well.” Harry assumed it was just taking care of an old man and agreed to go to an interview. 

Harry agreed because he already takes care of his grandpa, so how had can it be to take care of a stranger, and because he really does not have another choice as of right now. The supervisor tells him that the job starts tomorrow and that he should be there early and to wear something very nice to the interview, after handing him the address to the place the interview would take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, I'm looking for someone who might be able to edit better than me so, if you are interested message me on Twitter @before_larry!


	3. Chapter Two

The next day Harry woke up early again following his routine and got on to the bus. The bus dropped him off in front of a large driveway. Harry huffed but started to walk up to it, as he walked the morning dew-covered his old and worn dress shoes. 

The tight dress pants his stepdad had let him borrow were a little too tight and Harry was becoming worried he was dressed nice enough for the interview as he rounded the corner.

Harry’s eyes widened at the mansion that stood in front of him but he did not stop walking. He made his way to the front door and knocked with one of the large knockers on the door. Harry’s heart raced as he waited for someone to answer the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, Harry checked to make sure he had the right address when the door opened to reveal a nicely dressed woman.

“Good morning, you must be Harry, we were expecting you. Come in, by the way, you were late.” The woman chastised, Harry frowned as he walked in and took in the interior of the house.

“I’m sorry I took the bus and they dropped me off at the end of the driveway and I walked from there,” Harry explained. 

The woman looked him up and down, “Well if you get the job I recommend catching an earlier bus then,” Harry nodded his head, “I will I promise.” The woman looked at his outfit once more before turning on her heel and leading him into a large sitting room.

“Sit please, would you like any tea,” the woman offered as she poured herself a cup. Harry politely declined, not wanting to risk spilling it down his front. “Well, we should get this started then. I’m Johanna, I’m Louis mother.” Harry looked at her surprised, the woman stopped and cleared her throat. 

“Oh, sorry I was just surprised because I thought I was taking care of an elderly man,” Harry explained. The woman just looked over him with a judgmental eye before she continued. “Well, my son is no more than two years older than you.

He ran a successful business and was injured badly. He is paralyzed from the waist down and has a hard time doing anything for himself. 

That is where you come in, you would need to help him eat, drink, make sure he takes his medication, and attend to any other needs he might need during the day.”

Harry nodded to show he was listening but also was praying he wouldn’t have to help this man bath or use the bathroom. “You wouldn’t need to deal with any of the bathings as that is my job and he has a catheter so you don’t need to worry about any of that. 

We have also had a nurse that comes and checks on him every day,” Johanna explained. “Now I would like to get to know about you,” She said turning to the floor to Harry as she took a sip of her tea.

Harry started by explaining that he lives with his family, and they mean the world to him. He explains that his sister, Gemma, has always been the smarty pants of the family but since Jack came into the world she has had to put her dreams on pause. 

He also explains about taking care of his grandpa after he had his stokes. The woman took in the information but nothing on her face said if she likes Harry or not.

“What is your experience with quadriplegics,” the woman asked after a small pause. “I…I have none,” Harry stuttered, “You do know that we are talking about a man who has no control over most of his legs and would heavily rely on you for everything right,” the woman questioned.

“Yes but I don’t think that would bother me as much as it would bother him,” Harry joked. Harry’s eyes widened at what he just said and apologized. “I’m so sorry that just slipped out, and was highly inappropriate.”

Johanna quickly moved on, “well it says here that your previous employer said that you were a nice, chatty, and warm young man.” 

“Yes, well I paid him,” Harry joked again but it fell flat and Johanna crossed her legs, “Yes, well do you have aspirations of a career or a life dream,” she asked and Harry stuttered, “er…well you see…,”

“Mr. Styles what I need to know is why should I higher you over let's say a more qualified person.”

Harry sat up straight and looked her in the eyes, “I’m a fast learner, I’m never ill, and I will always be here on time, as I only live on the other side of the castle and,” Harry was desperate now.

“And I can make a mean cup of tea, and I think personally that there really isn’t a lot that can not be solved by a nice cup of tea,” He laughed nervously. The door behind where Harry was sitting opened, “I’ll just be off,” a man spoke.

“Will you be back soon,” Johanna spoke softly, “Well I hope so, why do you need anything,” he asked. “No darling,” she spoke again as the man turned to Harry. “Oh, another interview. My name is Danial, I’m Louis stepfather,” Danial introduced himself.

Offering his hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook it standing up, “Harry, Harry Styles, sir,” he said. Danial left the room and Johanna turned back to Harry who had just sat back down. “So,” Harry nodded and looked towards the ground feeling like he wasn’t getting this job.

“Would you like the job?” Harry’s head snapped up and look at her with a bright smile that made his dimples pop. “Yes, yes of course,” he stated, “Could you start immediately,” she asked politely. “Yes I can,” Johanna smiled and stood up, “good, then let’s go meet Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you so much for 28 hits!!!!! Thank you so much

As they worked their way to Louis, Johanna gave her a small tour of the house and grounds. Johanna explained that Harry would be with Louis for nine hours a day. “The last time Louis was left alone for an extended period of time, he was injured, so it’s best if that doesn’t happen.”

They made their way up to Louis's room. Johanna introduced Harry to Liam, a tall muscular man from London, who provided all the medical needs for Louis. “Hi, I’m Liam, we will more than likely be seeing a lot of each other.” Liam smiled offering his hand and they shook hands quickly.

Liam led them to a set of sliding glass doors and Johanna knocked lightly, “Louis, there is someone here to meet you,” she said to the door before opening them. Johanna walked in followed by Liam and Harry “Louis this is Harry Styles.” 

Louis was absolutely breathtaking to Harry, his fawn-colored hair that was messy yet neat on his head. His striking blue eyes drinking in Harry who stood before him. Even though he was sitting in a wheelchair Louis was handsome and Harry blushed at the thought.

“I’m Harry styles,” Harry said, cursing himself because Johanna had already said that. Louis groans loudly, and Harry tried to be polite but his face betrayed him and Harry looked at Louis like he had lost his mind. 

Louis continues even contouring his face in weird ways till Johanna steps in, “Lou,” she tries but Louis doesn’t stop still staring at Harry. “Lou, please,” she tries again to no avail. “Louis please,” his mother said sternly, Louis stopped and looked at him again.

“Hello, their Harry Styles, I’m Louis Tomlinson,” Louis said properly after clearing his throat.

“Well, I think I should leave you two to get acquainted and have Liam here go over everything for Louis's schedule and all the equipment.” Louis looked over to his mother, “Mother you don’t have to talk across me.

I may be paralyzed but my brain isn’t,” his mother sighed and quietly left the room on that note. Liam turned to Harry, “Well then, I guess we can start with the medications,” and they were off Liam explained everything to him.

“You won't have to deal with most of this too often, as that is part of my job.” Harry took it in. Noting that even if that was true there was a lot to remember.

“Hello,” Harry said after Liam had left the room leaving the curly hair man alone with Louis. “Hi,” Louis said not Turing to look at Harry.

“So I thought we could go out this afternoon?”

“what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was told that you had a car that was adapted to wheelchair use,”

“And you thought that a drive would be good for me, a breath of fresh air,” Louis sassed taking a dramatic breath in. 

“what do you usually do,” Harry asked genuinely trying to find something he would like to do for the day.

“I don’t do anything Mr. styles, I sit and just about exist.” Louis's voice cracked as he said it but neither of them said anything about it.

“Okay well, I could get your computer?” Harry tried, “Did you find a good quad support group I could join? Quads are us? The ten wheels club?” Louis popped off again.

Harry looked over to the man sadly, “well perhaps we could get to know each other better because then you could tell me what you do like to do,” Harry’s voice trailed off as Louis did not seem interested in anything he had to say. 

“maybe.” Harry tacked on still trying, Louis turned towards him slowly.

“Here is what I know about you, Mr. Styles, my mother said that you were very chatty.” Harry smiled and nodded, “Yeah,” Harry agreed breathlessly. 

“Can we strike a deal where you are very unchatty around me.” Harry’s face fell, and the two men looked at each other for a few seconds not saying anything.

“Yeah, okay, well if you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen,” Harry stated as he exited the room. “Lovely,” Louis muttered as he turned back to the window he was looking out before Harry had entered the room.

They continued like this, every day Harry would come in and greet Louis. Louis would look the man up and down and judge him on his loud shirts and crazy pants. 

Harry didn’t really seem to mind though, he loved his style and no one was going to change that because of the grumpy man he took care of. 

Over the next few days they sort of fell into a routine, Harry would greet Louis and Louis would ignore Harry for the rest of the day. They would see each other at lunch but nothing was said between the two.

One day Harry was feeding Louis a warm soup when he got distracted by a butterfly that had fluttered past the window. Causing Harry to drop the soup into Louis's lap, “Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Harry said as he tried to wipe it off. 

Harry blushed at the situation and pulled out a hairdryer trying to dry the spot faster. Harry tried everything he could not look down at Louis's lap. Louis rolled his eyes and seemed even more annoyed that the situation had even happened in the first place.

The next day Harry walked in and greeted Louis again, and once again Louis looked the boy up and down before moving into a different room. Harry sighed taking off his coat and hanging it up. 

Harry decided that today he would spend cleaning, even though the place looked spotless. Harry pulled out the vacuum and started in the large sitting area and moved from room to room. 

Harry opened a door not thinking and started to vacuum it till he noticed the Chester drawers that had a bunch of pictures on it. 

Harry stopped and turned off the vacuum, walking over and glancing at the pictures. Louis was running across a large green field in one, the others showed many different shots of Louis playing footie.

There were a few with a dark-haired man, a blonde man, and a brunette girl all smiling together and Louis had his lips pressed to the girl's cheek. Harry noticed another that had the dark-haired man and Louis skating on a skateboard.

Louis rolled into the room and cleared his throat. Harry panicked and turned around quickly. “Sorry…I…I was,” Harry stumbled over his words, “You were just snooping through my stuff,” Louis snapped, but before he could deny it Louis spoke again, “There are more in the bottom drawer if you wanted to snoop more.” Harry sighed as Louis left him to finish vacuuming.

Liam entered the room back from his lunch. “If you don’t mind I’m going to take a quick break,” Harry said quickly once he spotted Liam and left the room even faster.

The rest of the day was filled with a lot of tension and awkward interactions between Louis and Harry. Finely Harry was off the clock and walked down the long driveway waiting for the bus.


	5. Chapter Four

“Every day he looks at me like I’m stupid,” Harry complained. “To be pretty fair you are pretty stupid,” Gemma teased. “Yeah, but he doesn’t know that yet,” Harry sighed looking at Gemma as they both laid on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

“Maybe he’s like that with everyone,” Gemma started. “Maybe he doesn’t know if anyone is ever going to stick around. So it’s easier on him to just be rude to everyone until they prove that they will stick around.

Plus it’s only been like what ten days since you’ve started.” Harry sighed and closed his eyes, “it feels like a lifetime.” He grumbled out.

“Well, you can’t quit Haz,” “yeah well watch me.” Gemma sat up and turned to face Harry. “Look I’m looking into maybe going back to college.” 

Harry’s Jaw dropped, Gemma was going after her dream, and that was lovely but, college is expensive, and that meant that there would be even more pressure on him to help cover the family bills.

*`*`*`*`*`*

Two weeks pass and nothing has changed between Harry and Louis. The air was still just as tight as ever and they were still just as awkward towards each other as they were the first day that they had met.

Harry felt bad and even was sympathetic towards Louis difficult situation that he was in. Harry though thought Louis was being unjust in being vile towards him for just being nice to him.

Today was the day that Harry was putting his foot down to the rude manner that was Louis Tomlinson. Harry took the bus and then walked up the driveway to the manor, but his plan was put on hold when Johanna stopped him before going to Louis's room. 

“Louis has friends over right now, just so you know. so I would make yourself scares.” Harry nodded his head, this was the first time that Louis’ name was even being brought up in the same sentence as the word friends.

Harry had assumed that Louis didn’t have any friends because of his vial manor, but Harry walked towards Louis's side of the house and entered it quietly. 

Harry walked into the kitchen and started a pot of tea, as he looked into the living room noticing the new man and woman were the same people from the photos. “Hey, Lou how have you been,” a thick Irish accent filled the room.

“You would know if you visited more often,” Louis snapped. Harry tuned out the rest of the small talk as his mind drifted to the pictures in Louis's room. The girl must be Louis's ex, and the guy was the blonde friend but he now had brown hair. 

Harry came out of his thoughts when the girl started to talk. “Louis we just wanted to tell you that we are getting married and we wanted your blessing,” her tone was filled with hope but Louis's face twisted as he felt a bunch of emotions at once.

“So, Elinore you break up with me cause I turned into this, and then you sleep with one of my best friends.” He points to the blonde. 

“Niall, you never visit me, hell both of you never visit me,” “Zayn doesn’t either,” Niall countered, “But you ignore me so you don’t have to face the fact that what you did was wrong.

Zayn is in another country living his life, there is a difference. Now you stand before me and ask me if it’s okay for you two to get married. Fuck you, get out, I never want to see you again.” Louis snapped. The two friends tried to calm Louis down but he just moved out of the room and into his bedroom.

They both sighed and left muttering to each other as the door closed behind them. Harry turned to the stove as the kettle started to screech. Harry had just started to pour the water into the cups when a loud crash sounded from Louis's room.

Harry rushed over and when he opened the door he found the room trashed. All the pictures that were once on the chest of drawers were now on the floor, the glass of the photos shattered.

“You should stay right where you are cause I have absolutely no idea what to do if you pop a tire,” Harry spoke softly to Louis as he entered the room, but he didn’t get a response back.

Louis didn’t move and allowed Harry to clean up the mess. The rest of the day Harry spent alone and hardly saw Louis, for more than two seconds, and of course, Louis didn’t speak to Harry for the whole day.

Later that evening, Harry went to a pub with Nick and a few of his gym friends. “How was your day love,” Nick asked kissing Harry’s temple when he first saw him.

Harry shrugged, “It was okay, Louis basically ignored me the whole day.” Harry said but Nick wasn’t listening to him. His friends had entered the pub and Nick was waving them over, they started up a conversation that Harry didn’t listen to as they ate.

Harry left the pub with Nick, who dropped him off at home. He walked up the stairs and laid in bed, thinking over what happened to Louis today.

If Harry was in Louis's position he would have been mad too, they were friends and she was his girlfriend and they left him alone after the accident. 

Harry sighed and thought if Nick would leave him like Elinore had left Louis. The thought hurt Harry, but soon Harry was falling asleep for the night.

The next day Harry decides to try and set the photos back up for Louis. “I don’t want them, just got raid your grandpa’s closet whatever you do when you aren’t making a cup of tea,” Louis said as he left the room. 

“You don’t have to be an arse,” Harry said pissed at Louis's attitude. Louis turned back towards Harry, “your friends got the shitty treatment, fine they deserved it. 

I’m just trying to do my job as best as I can. So it would be really nice if you didn’t make my life as miserable as you apparently make everyone else’s .”

“What if I said I didn’t want you here?” Louis shot back. “I’m not employed by you,” Harry started staring Louis right into the eyes, “I’m employed by your mother and unless she says she doesn’t want me here anymore I am staying. Not because I like you or that I enjoy your company but because I need the money,” Harry exasperated.

Harry’s face was sad and hurt, “I really need the money,” Harry muttered looking down, Louis looked at Harry shocked. “Just...just put them in the drawer.” That was all Louis said before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, 80 HITS! Thank you again!


	6. Chapter five

The next few days after the visit from Louis's “friends,” things between Louis and Harry a little better. Harry still feels like he has to watch what he says to Louis but the air isn’t as tight between the two. Harry had noticed during many dinners that Louis would always leave the vegetables on the plate.

Harry smiled as he thought of a solution that would hopefully help Louis like vegetables more. Harry started on making dinner for tonight around three in the afternoon. 

Once it was done he plated it and carefully walked it over to the table. Placing it down in front of Louis, “Eat up,” Harry said sitting next to him just in case Louis’ hands became too shaky for him to eat or if he lost control of his arms.

After taking a few bites of the mashed potatoes Louis slowly places the silverware down. “Are their vegetables in my mash,” Louis asked with a little laugh. Harry blushed and nodded, “I thought you wouldn’t notice and I wanted you to eat them so I thought I would try this method to get you to eat more. It obviously didn’t work.” Harry pouted. 

Louis laughed again but continued to eat it, which brought a smile to Harry’s face. When Harry was leaving he stopped to put on his coat Liam walked up to him and whispered, “Hey, just wanted to say thank you for making Lou laugh today. It’s been happening more often and it’s nice, and obviously, it’s a good sign.” 

Harry smiled, “I’m just glad he actually talked to me today,” Liam smiled and nodded letting him leave. 

The next day Harry walked in and it was raining, “god it’s poring out there, Lou,” Harry said as he placed his jacket in the hook. “What should you do today,” Harry asked trying something new.

“I think you should watch films,” Harry explained even though Louis had yet to respond. Harry placed a kettle on the warmer and then left to find Louis. Harry found him in bed looking out the window. “Hey, did you hear me,” Harry asked gently not knowing what mood Louis was in that day. 

“I think you are correct today is a perfect day to watch a film,” Louis said without turning towards Harry. “My movies are in the cabinet under the tv,” Louis explained and Harry sat down on the floor to look through them. 

“Which one would you like to watch,” Harry asked Louis as he looked through the movies. His eyes landed on his favorite movie and he pulled it and set it next to him. “How about Des Hommes et des dieux,” Louis said, Harry hummed and pulled the movie out.

“something about men?” he questioned, and Louis turned to him, “Yes it’s a lovely gay porno,” Louis joked. 

Harry blushed and pulled the DVD out of the case putting it in the DVD player, “You really don’t enjoy sarcasm do you,” Louis said more than he asked. “No sarcasm is fine, I don’t like superiority,” Harry replied. Louis turned towards Harry, “You must hate me then,” Harry shook his head closing the DVD case.

“I’ve never hated anyone,” Louis frowned with a scoff, “Let me know if you need anything,” Harry said placing the movies back into the cabinet and closing the small door. 

“Have you seen it,” Louis asked, and Harry froze, “I’m not one who likes those kinds of films,”, “Those kinds of films?” Louis asked slowly, “Films with subtitles,” Harry expanded, “Did your school not teach you to read,” Louis snapped.

Harry’s eyes widen at this but he used to it by now. “Sit down and watch this with me, now, that’s an order,” Louis said not allowing Harry to add any else to the conversation. 

After the movie ended Louis turned to Harry.

“So,” “they could have left,” Harry said exasperated. 

“But they chose to stay,” Louis said. “Yeah, no like I get that being there gave their lives more meaning but-,”

“But you don’t agree...” Louis challenged. 

Harry looked at Louis with frustration “to sacrifice their selves like, I mean could you even imagine doing something like that,”

“did you like the film?” Louis asked and Harry leaned back a small smile written on his face as he looked up to Louis with fondness in his eyes. 

“I loved it,” Harry said softly. Louis laughed quietly. “Oh if you’re laughing at me I swear to god I’ll push you out of that chair,” Louis looked past Harry, “I’m not laughing at you, the sky’s clearing should we get some air.”

Harry helped Louis put on a coat before wrapping his own coat around himself. Harry opened the door and Louis headed outside. Harry walked beside Louis as they chatted about the movie. 

“I can't believe that you reached the ripe old age of what,” 

“26,” Harry supplied for Louis.

“Of 26 without ever watching a movie with subtitles,”

“Ah well, I am just amazed that you reached the ripe old age of 28 without being locked in a cupboard for being such a snob!” Harry shot back at Louis. 

Louis stopped moving as he looked up at the tall man, “What! Peter Pan is my favorite film,” Harry smiled and turned to Louis.

“Peter Pan is everyone’s favorite film.”

“I’ve seen every James Bond movie,” Louis tried but Harry giggled.

“So has the world.”

“Well, I have a soft spot for Armageddon.”

“Well that’s better,” Harry said smiling as they continued their walk.

“Well, what do you do with your time Harry styles when you’re not here?”

“I spend time with my family, and I go to the pub, I watch tv, I watch Nick running,” 

“Nick is your boyfriend,” Harry blushed. 

“Yeah,” “but you don’t run with him?” Louis asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I’m not exactly built for running.” Harry explained. 

“What an amazing list of hobbies,”

“no, no, okay I read a bit,” Harry started and then laughed “I...I like clothes,” “you like clothes?” Harry smiled and nodded, “I know I don’t do much, I go to work and go home and that’s it.” “Wow...your life is even duller than mine,” Louis joked making Harry laugh a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!!!! YALL ARE WAY TOO MUCH 158 HITS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS!!


	7. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Louis says that Harry is a bad singer in this...this is no way how I nor what I believe Louis truly believes! Harry has a lovely voice in RL but in this fic, Harry is just the average person.

Soon the weather turned colder and on a particular day Harry showed up to work as a snowstorm started up outside. He walked into the annex as Louis’ stepfather left, as he did he told Harry to call him if he needed anything as he was stepping out of the house.

Harry gently opened Louis's bedroom door, “Hello, Lou, do you need anything.” Harry asked sweetly. Louis looked over at him, “my pillows aren’t right.” Harry rushed over, “what do I do?” Harry asked, still new to the whole thing. “ Put your hand under my head. On my neck and lift gently.” Louis explained to Harry. 

“Okay,” Harry said softly as he gently started to place his hand on Louis’s neck. “Oh Jesus...” Louis whispered and Harry froze on the spot. “Oh god what have I done,” “your hands are freezing,” Louis explained and Harry’s face softened.

Harry lifted Louis up slowly and fixed the pillows. “Better,” Louis whispered. “Can I get you any pain killers,” Harry asked fixing the blankets that laid across Louis. Louis nodded his head but didn’t say thing more. 

Harry let Louis get his rest, using most of the day to flip through the binder that had all of Louis's medical information in it. When it became the afternoon Harry made Louis a cool glass of water and flipped through the binder about what to do when Louis was sleeping for most of the day.

Harry walked to the edge of the bed and leaned over him. “Lou,” Harry whispered but Louis didn’t wake up. So Harry tried again this time stating his name a little louder. “Lou,” Harry started to get concerned as Louis wasn’t showing any sign of life in his opinion. 

“Lou,” Harry’s voice cracked, “it’s Harry,” he said mentally slapping himself for saying something so stupid. “I know,” Louis's hoarse voice said quietly. “Is there something I should be doing some drugs or something? I’m just getting really worried, and I...” Harry stopped talking as Louis had fallen back asleep.

Harry tried to call Louis stepdad but the call went to voicemail. “Hello this is Harry, I’m just getting really concerned about Louis if you could give me a callback.” Harry hung up and then tried to call Liam, but the call did the same thing. 

“Don’t ring mum,” Louis whispered, “what,” Harry said but Louis didn’t repeat himself, “I’ll be fine Styles,” Louis added. Harry looked at him concerned but he listened to Louis. After another long hour, Liam walked through the door.

“Oi, sorry I had to walk here and it took ages because of the bloody weather,” Liam said walking over to Harry. “How is he,” he asked Harry started to explain. 

“Not Great, he’s been in and out, and hasn’t drunk anything,” Liam’s eyes widened and he walked into Louis's bedroom. “ how long has he been like this,” he asked Harry. “Maybe four or five hours, I tried to call and I did give him pain killers,” Harry explained.

As Liam took off his jacket and made his way to Louis. “Might as well have given him M&Ms,” Liam said as he pulled off the covers of Louis. 

“Well, he said that he just wanted to sleep,”

“it's in the folder Harry,” Liam said frustrated as he lifted Louis up like Harry did when he first entered the room pulling off Louis's shirt. 

“Louis doesn’t sweat the way we do, if he gets even a slight chill his temperature goes haywire.”

“Yeah, but-,”

“ go grab us a few damp towels really quick,” Liam ordered. Harry turned and ran to go get a damp towel. Retiring back as quickly as possible. Harry looked down and noticed some angry red scars on Louis's wrist. 

“Harry focuses you need to watch what I’m doing,” Harry nodded and watched as Liam placed the two damp towels around Louis's neck. “He’s going to be okay,” Liam said quickly. 

*`*`*`*`*

Because of the snow, Harry had to stay the night. Harry pulled a chair into Louis's room and sat it up facing Louis's bed. He sat there reading the binder and trying to retain all the information he could. Harry sighed and sifted in the chair his feet freezing from the cold floor.

‘He wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a pair of socks,’ Harry thought to himself as he walked past Louis’ bed and into the closet and pulled out a pair of socks and putting them on. 

Harry pulled out Louis's computer and propped it up in his lap. When he opened it the Desktop had a folder named Louis’ wild birthday video on it. Harry fought the urge to click it but did it anyway. It had a bunch of clips of Louis doing crazy daring things before the accident.

“There are very few people out there who can claim to out bonded James Bond,” Niall’s voice and face popped up on the screen. 

“But birthday boy wild Lou, Louis Tomlinson, is certainly one of them. They plaid a couple of clips of a tan man with a sharp jawline and Louis talking and one of Louis jumping off a cliff and into the sea. “We’re all thinking it is there really anything Louis can’t do,” Niall’s voice said over a video of Louis surfing. 

“Do we hate him,” the tan one’s voice called out, “yes, we do” said Niall. “But there is no point in dwelling on that, on his birthday,” Niall said “thank god he’s not good looking,” Zayn and Niall both said at the same time. Over a clip of them dropping ice and cold water on Louis who was chilling in a sauna. 

Harry tried to hold back laughed when Louis's voice pulled him out of the video. “You’re watching French gay porn, I hope,” he joked. “Wi-Fi connection isn’t strong enough,” Harry shot back with a small smile. “What time is it,” Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he asked the question.

“Where’s Liam,”

“half-past eight, he had to go to another patient, the snow got pretty bad,” Harry explained to him. “Shouldn’t you be at home,” Louis asked and Harry smiled, “you’re stuck with me,” Harry got up and made Louis something to drink and once he had finished it Harry decided he needed to ask something that had been on his mind all day. 

“Lou can I ask you something,”

“ I suspect you’re going to,” Louis said looking up at the curly-haired man before him. 

“What happened,”

“my mother didn’t tell you it’s her favorite story,” Louis sassed.

“Some sort of traffic accident,”

“it was a motorbike,”

“you were riding a motorbike,” Harry asked and Louis sighed.

“I actually wasn’t, I was hit by a motorbike, I lost most of my function in my legs and have limited mobility in my arms and hands. It comes and goes the therapy is supposed to be helping,” he explained. Harry’s face fell and he apologized for even asking. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m being chatty again. And you need to rest,” Harry said walking away to put up the cup.

“No, stay,” Louis said surprising Harry. “Tell me, tell me something good,” said Louis.

“ I use to say that to my dad but if I told you what he said back you would think that I was insane,” 

“oh but that ship had sailed styles,” Louis said with a smile. Harry smiled and explained 

“Whenever I had a nightmare or something he uses to sing,” “go on,” Louis said. 

“He use to sing the molahonkey song,”

“the what,” Louis asked

“the molahonkey song. I thought everyone knew it,” Harry said confused that Louis didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Trust me Styles I’m a Molahonkey Virgin,” Louis said seriously. “Are you going to make me sing it now,” Harry said dread dripping on the words he was saying. Louis nodded and Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly cleared his throat. 

Harry started to sing the song, barely holding back giggles as he sang. Louis laughed, “you’re insane, your whole family is insane and you’re a god-awful singer. I hope your dad was better.” Louis joked.

“I think what you mean to say is “thank you Mr. Styles for attempting to entertain me.” “Okay Styles, tell me something else. Something that doesn’t involve singing.” 

“About what,” “anything,” Louis said with a small smile.

“Well...when I was little my mum got me a pair of bright teal pants, and I refused to take them off. I wore them in bed, in the bath, and all summer long. My favorite outfit was the teal pants and a pair of glittery boots.” 

“Glittery boots,” Louis asked. 

“Yes glittery boots, don’t judge me,” Harry joked. 

“Oh dear god,” “I really, really, really like having glittery feet,” Harry explained.

“So what happened to these gorgeous pants and glittery boots,” Louis asked his smile growing bigger by each passing second. 

“Ah, well I outgrew them and it broke my heart. And they don’t make those boots anymore, well not for grown men, anyway.” 

“Strange, that,” Louis said looking Harry up and down. 

“Oh, you can mock. Didn’t you ever love anything that much,” Harry asked Louis, Louis smiled “yes,” he answered simply but not saying anything more. 

Soon it was bedtime and Harry closed all the blinds and laid on the bed facing Louis as he started a book. Harry spent hours reading as Louis slept for the night. Harry tried to fight sleep but his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off in a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everything! if you are enjoying the story please share it with your friends!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG yall are the best thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and hits!!!

Soon it was spring, and Harry came to work dressed in green pants and a white shirt with green accents across it. “Interesting choice of clothing,” Louis asked as they sat outside on a nice day. Louis's mother had forced them both out because she had a crew of men coming into the house to clean the air vents. 

“Nick said I look like a leprechaun drag queen,” Harry said with a frown. He quite likes the outfit and didn’t understand Nicks's unnecessary hate towards it. “He was being nice,” Louis stated with a smile.

“Don’t smile at me like that.” Harry said with a small blush, “Why not,” Louis asked, “because I don’t know what it means,” Harry explained as the blush became deeper on his cheeks. “Where do you pick up your exotic tastes?” Louis asked, steering the conversation away from what Harry had said.

“What do you mean by that?” Harry said, confused, “it can’t be from around here,” Louis chastised. “Why not,” Harry asked, confused on why the man would have said that. 

“Because this is the kind of place people come to when they’ve got tired of actually living. People here think excitement is a new “please be quiet” sign going up in the library.” Harry laughed. “ you should be out there, claiming the world as your own. Showing your leprechaun shoes to dodgy men.”

“I quite like my life,” Harry exclaimed. 

“You like everything,” Louis shot back. 

“I’m happy here,” Harry said with a smile. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be,” Louis said darkly.

“Oh, you want me to be more like the boys, you know, do you? Go to London, marry somebody like David Beckham?” Harry joked, “I believe he’s taken,” Louis interrupted, but that didn’t stop Harry “and ignore the fact that he’s shagging his secretary. And bitch about him at dinner parties, knowing he won’t leave because he’s scared of the alimony. Having sex once every six months and listening to him go on and on about how much he adores the children while doing nothing actually to take care of them. Have perfect hair, but get this kind of pinched face by never saying what you actually mean. And develop an insane Pilates habit and buy a dog, or a horse, and develop a crush on your riding instructor. And watch your husband take up jogging when he hits 40 and by a Harley. And know that he goes into the office every day and looks at the young men, and feels like, somehow, he got suckered. And leave him anyway, and come back here to give the children a happy childhood.”

“Woah,” Louis said after Harry was finished. “There were a lot of divorce handovers at the cafe,” Harry explained. 

“How did you end up in that cafe?” Louis asked,

“Gemma made a bed that I couldn’t get a job in 24 hours. I proved her wrong.”

“And stayed there six years. Way to go!” Louis said in a teasing tone,

“I was supposed to leave. I had a place at Manchester.”

"What were you going to study?” 

“Fashion,”

“mmm, so why didn’t you go.?” Harry paused and thought about why he didn’t go. 

“You know what I see when I look at you,” Louis said, and Harry sighed,

“Please don’t say “potential,"

“Potential,” Louis said with a smirk. “You need to widen your horizons, Styles. You only get one life, and you actually have to live it as fully as possible.”

“Well, you need a shave!” Harry said, changing the subject, “if that beard gets any longer, I’ll be picking food out of it. And then I’ll have to sue you for undue distress in the workplace.” 

“You’re changing the subject,”

“yes. I am,” Harry said shyly.

“Fine. I’ll let you.” Harry looked at Louis surprised, and they made their way back to the house. Harry prepared everything making sure everything was set up so he could shave Louis.

Harry spread out the shaving cream on Louis's face. “You’re really going to do this?” Louis asked, looking at Harry as he lifted the brush from Louis's face. 

Harry nodded and gave Louis a nervous smile, “I’m...uh...I’m really going to do this.”

“My mothers going to be so happy,” 

“yes, we won’t let that put us off,” Harry replied as he started shaving Louis's face. Harry went slowly and was as careful as possible. Not wanting to hurt Louis. “You have a funny look on your face. Please don’t tell me you shaved off my eyebrows.” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled down at the man and whispered “only the one,” back to him, and Harry chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting updates recently, I had problems with my car, and then I had other things come up. I also have been doing stuff for college/Uni, but thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter does talk about suicide, I will not spoil anything, but it talks about an attempt but does not go into detail about it. I figured I would warn yall before you continued to read. It's okay if you need to skip this chapter, but if you do, will you comment telling me that you would like a summary of this chapter at the beginning of the next chapter.

A few days later, Harry walked out of Louis's room and down the path to the rest of the house when he overhears Johanna talking, “freedom? You call this freedom?” 

“We all agreed to it.” Louis's stepdad replied to the older woman.

“Not the specifics. Jesus! If I hadn’t noticed the Swiss postmark...” 

“We made an agreement with Lou. Six months.” 

“No. I only agreed so that we had six months to change his mind. I cannot believe that you are willing to help our son end his life!”

“I would rather that than risk him trying again, alone. It wasn’t a cry for help, Johanna. He meant it. You know that. Now, this way, we can be with him, supporting him, loving him.” 

“He’s my son!” She yelled at him.

“Yes! he’s my son too!” He yelled back at her. 

“It’s his choice. This is what he wants. You know how much pain he’s in.” 

“He gave me six months. We can still persuade him.” 

“And you think the pretty barista are going to do that?” Johanna breaks down crying, and Harry backs out of the hallway slowly.

Harry ran outside as Liam pulled up and got out of the car, “Apparently, the shave was your idea. Nice one. It looks good,” he said, walking into the house. Harry was distraught, he didn’t know what they were talking about, but it didn’t sound good. 

Harry tried to ignore what he had heard, but he couldn’t, and when lunch rolled around, he pulled Liam to the side and dropped everything on him. “I overheard a conversation I don’t think I was supposed to hear,” Harry whispered to Liam. “What,” Liam said quickly, confused about where this was going.

“I heard Johanna and Dan talking, and I…it didn’t sound good, and I…I need to know why Louis gave them six months,” Harry rushed out. Liam’s eyes widened, and his face fell. This wouldn’t be an easy conversation for them to have.

Liam sighed and sat down next to Harry, “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but since you overheard, I think you have the right to know. Louis tried to commit suicide a few weeks before she hired you. It was a scary time, and I’ll spare you the details, but after returning home, he started to research assisted suicide. Louis is in a great deal of pain every day, and he wants out of it. His mother doesn’t understand this and thinks that if she were to hire someone to be his friend, it would change his mind. It hasn’t. The week you were hired, Louis made a deal with her that he would give them six months.”

"Six months," Harry whispered.

"She took it as he was giving her six months to change his mind, he said as a way for them to have six months to say goodbye,"

Harry was shocked. He had been hired to make sure Louis didn’t commit suicide and was not warned about this. Harry stayed off to the side for the rest of the day and only talked when Louis spoke to him.

When Harry left for the day, Louis shouted a bye, but Harry didn’t respond, just leaving quickly. Once out of the property, Harry called Gemma. “I need you.” Gemma rushed over to a park they always sat at and looked over the city below.

“I know we need the money, but this is horrible. I’m basically on suicide watch. I’m not going back.” Harry explained to Gemma. “Yeah,” Gemma said, “what,” Harry said, turning to Gemma.

“Come on. Say it.” Harry pushed, “I was thinking about him. Haz you can’t leave him. They’ve got money, right?” Harry sighed, 

“I don’t want their money!” 

“No, not for you, idiot-boy! Look. If this is what he really wants, then use the time he’s got left. Make special. Ask the Tomlinson’s for a budget and go crazy. Organize, I don’t know swimming with dolphins, skydiving. A nice sexy lap dance.”

Harry chuckles as Gemma continues, “city boys always like a lap dance,”

“Gemma Styles,” Harry chastised.

“All I’m saying is to create a bucket list. Show him how good this time can be. Take him places. Make him laugh.” 

“Bloody hell, but Gem, what if that list could do more than that? What if it could make him change his mind?” Harry gasped.

Gemma gave him a small smile. It was not the response she wanted because she really did not think the man would budge on this idea, but her brother seemed determined, so she would support him. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Harry spent all his free time studying things Louis could do and might like to do. He looked into plays and music. He looked through some sports, but something told him that it would hurt Louis to watch people do things that he once did. 

Harry looked into maybe even a vacation and studied diffrent places that would be acceptable for Louis condition, and when he felt he had enough research to back his claims, he took them to Johanna.

“Louis has barely left the house in two years. We have tried.”

“Yes, be we haven’t succeeded. If Harry can come up with things that Lou is able and prepared to do, then that’s all for the best, surely.” Daniel said.

“Sports, concerts. I’d love to see him do any of these things.” 

“Okay. Okay. Harry, if you can get me a schedule, I’ll see if I can shift things around in my diary.”

Harry’s face lit up. “No.” Daniel started, “let him do it for himself. Lou needs to be allowed to feel like a man.” Daniel explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an upbeat chapter, and I find this one really funny, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Summary of the last chapter
> 
> Harry overhears an argument between Jay and Dan over Louis, Harry doesn't understand what it is about at first but when he asks Liam about it he learns that it is because Louis wants to participate in assisted suicide. Harry also gets advice from Gemma that leads him to look up thing Louis might like to do and brings them to Jay who agrees to give him a budget to do them.

Harry skipped into the room the next day with a bright smile on his face. Louis chuckled, "oh, my God! What have you come as?" 

" I don't care what you think. Even if you have got a new haircut." Harry smiled. He couldn't deny that Louis looked incredible. 

"You look like a mad man. An oddly cheerful mad man." Harry smiled, "we are taking Liam to see the horse racing." Harry explained. Louis smirked.

"Horse racing?" 

"Yeah. Liam has never been." Louis looked down at Liam, who was still getting him fully ready. "Yeah. It's true."

"And besides, I have five pounds on man-oh-man, at eight to one. My dad's mate, Jimmy, says he's a sure thing." 

"Just a wild guess, but you haven't been racing before, either, have you Styles?" Harry blushed but didn't answer Louis.

Soon they were at the races, and they chatted lightly as they drove around to find a parking spot until Harry spotted one. "See the perfect spot," Harry parked, and they prepared to get Louis out of the car. "Are you sure the ground isn't too wet for him?" Liam asked, but Harry blew him off.

Louis rolled down the ramp and got stuck immediately. Harry and Liam struggled to get Louis unstuck, but a group of people passed by, and Harry waved them down, "Hey, excuse me. Sorry. Do you..."

"Styles" Louis tried to stop him, embarrassed of how this was already going. "Would you be able to help us? With the um... because we are a bit stuck."

"We're fine," Louis grumbled as then walked over. "No, we're fine, we're fine, we're fine," Louis kept saying to Harry, hoping he would listen, but Harry didn't. The randomly grouped help Louis get unstuck and then walked away as Harry thanked them a million times over.

Once in their seats, Harry smiled and pointed at the horse he planed to bet on. "Look, look, look. There he is. Don't you think he looks like a sure thing?"

"You're going to lose," Louis in a sure tone. 

"how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"His ears are flat, his coat is dull, and he's got a funny walk," Louis replied with ease. "Great. So you know everything about horse racing too." Harry sassed. "No. I look, process information, and make decisions. And that horse is definitely not going to win." 

"Yeah, well, I like him. Sometimes you have to go with your gut. I'm going to go and place my bet." Harry said, waving the five pounds in Louis's face before walking off. 

Liam smiled at the interaction between the two men, but when Louis looked up at him. Liam dropped his smile and shook his head as if it was a ridiculous thing in the world for Harry to do.

Once the horses were all in the gate, the race started. All the horses broke clean but Harry's. Harry turned and frowned, ripping up the ticket. 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After the race, they went to the restaurant. "This is nice," Liam said as they entered. "Yeah, I love being spoon-fed in public," Louis grumbled as Harry talked to the hostess. "Hello! We want a table for three, please."

"If I could just see your badge." The lady said. Harry forced a big smile, "sorry" 

"This restaurant is for Premier beverage holders." The hostess explained.

"Oh well, we got the pink badges!" Harry said, holding up his badge. " I'm sorry, we can only serve me your badge holders." The hostess said again. 

"Um, OK, are there any other restaurants?" Harry asked, his heart dropping into his stomach. He just wanted this day to be perfect for Louis. 

" well, there is a relaxed dining area, and there are stalls outside." Harry looked at the hostess, horrified. " The pig in a poke does a nice hog roast in a bun with Apple sauce ." Harry dropped the act and glared at the woman. 

"Sharon. Can I call you Sharon? Yeah? So it's a quiet Monday afternoon, and you've got a lot of empty tables we want to buy a really expensive meal. We don't want to eat pork rolls at a stall, even with Apple sauce." Harry sassed.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. You need the premier area badge. It's policy."

" OK, OK, OK. So how much for the Premier area badge?" Harry asked, digging for his wallet.

"We don't sell badges, sir this is a restaurant" Harry was growing more frustrated and flustered by the second. "You'll have to go to the ticket office," the hostess explained.

"Harry. Let's go." Louis said. Harry turned, "no, no, no this is nuts. We've come all this way."

"Harry. I'm not hungry." Louis said. Harry stammers as he speaks, "I'm just going to get the badges, and then we will have our meal. Well, be fine once we've eaten. Yeah."

"Haz, I think Lou wants to go home," Liam said in a tone that made Harry stop. Harry's face fell, and he turned back to the hostess.

"Do you know what, Sharon? You can stick your Premier badge right up your relaxed dining area." Harry stated in a false friendly tone before turn back to Liam and Louis.

"Okay. Okay. Everything's fine." Harry said as he stormed out of the restaurant. Once back in the car, the ride was quiet and awkward, and no one said anything the whole way home.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Once they got home, Louis blasted his rock music extremely loud. " Great, so now you're going to paralyze your eardrums too," Harry said after he came into the room.

Harry turned off the music. "So maybe horse racing wasn't my best idea." Louis closed his eyes and swallowed. 

"But this," Harry laid down two tickets to an orchestra on Louis's thigh. "I think you'll enjoy it." " so Liam has never been to a classical music concert now?" Louis said, annoyed.

"No. I haven't," Harry said with a hint of sadness, "will you please come with me?" Harry asked hopefully. "I bought the tickets a week ago. You can say, no,"

"A wind concerto," Louis asked. " I've been assured it doesn't involve farting," Harry said seriously. Louis closed his eyes before looking down at the tickets. 

"There's no chance of Jay-Z?" Louis asked, "sadly, his tickets had just sold out." Harry popped off to Louis. Louis clicked his tongue, " Mozart, it is then." Louis agreed. 

Harry smiled and picked up the tickets before walking out of the room and jumping around excited that Louis had agreed to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this, Texas is being hit with a major winter storm and I lost power, I am currently at my grandmothers house which is the only reason why I am able to even post this. Thnak you for understanding and also thank you for reading!

"Okay would this, be an outfit you would wear to a concert," Harry said, stepping onto a chair to show Gemma over facetime one of the outfits he was thinking about wearing to the concert. 

Gemma looked him up and down. "Not something I would wear to a rock concert, but yeah, I guess it would work," She said with a shrug, causing Harry to sigh. 

"It is not a rock concert, Gems. It's an orchestra," He explained, stepping off of the chair and changing into a diffrent outfit that he had in mind. 

"I thought Nick was training tonight?" She asked, ignoring Harry's annoyed tone. 

"Oh, he is. I'm taking Lou to a concert," Harry said, still checking himself in the mirror that was placed just out of sight of the camera, debating on if he should show her this one or just move on to the next outfit. 

"wait, so you're going on a date?" Harry shook his head. "It's too much chest, isn't it?" Harry said, ignoring her question that brought his heart rate up and stepping into frame wearing a low-cut shirt, the statement-making Gemma laugh.

"Sweetie, you're a man. There isn't anything to say that about your chest. But yes, I don't think that's the outfit you need to wear on your date with the Louis Tomlinson." 

"I am not going on a date with Louis," Harry huffed, getting off the chair he was standing on. "Harry, listen to me," Harry froze at Gemma's tone. 

"Get the pink suit," Gemma said seriously. 

"Really?" Harry questioned, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Gemma replied, not a hint of joking around in her tone.

*'*'*'**'*

Harry walked into Louis's room. Liam was still getting Louis dressed. Liam looked up as the door opened, "Kaplow," he said, looking Harry up and down, who blushed. Louis turned around slowly.

Harry had on a big overcoat to hide the loud-colored suit feeling a little self-conscious that it might be too much for the outing tonight. Louis's eyes fell on Harry, "Lose the coat," Louis said immediately. "The coat? Why?" Harry said nervously, pulling the coat a little closer to his body. "If you're going to wear a suit like that, Styles, you have to wear it with confidence."

"Only you, Louis Tomlinson, would tell a man how to wear a bloody suit," Harry said as he shrugged off the suit jacket and placed it on the coat hanger next to him. 

Louis moved closer to the door, a smile painted on his face. "Ready to go," Louis asked up to Harry, "I'm ready if you are," Harry said as he opened the door for Louis. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Once they arrived at the concert, they found their seats. Harry sat down next to Louis, who was dressed in a lovely black suit that, when the light hit it in a certain way, shined due to the glitter that was on it.

"Are you okay," Harry asked Louis, who had an uncomfortable look written all over his face. "Mmhm," Louis responded tightly. There was a small pause before Louis spoke again. "Actually, no, something is digging into my collar." 

Harry's eyes widened, and he immediately got up to take a look. "It's a tag." Harry whispered to him, debating on how to get it off before asking, "Do we have any scissors in the bag," quietly.

"I don't know Styles. Believe it or not, I rarely pack it myself." Louis sassed. Harry rolled his eyes and thought to himself for a moment. "Um...okay, hold on." Harry bent down and bit off the tag and then made his way back to his own seat.

"Let's be lucky that it wasn't in your trousers. Oh, look. They're starting." Harry said, sitting back down and getting comfortable. The people seated behind them and beside them watched in horror at the curly-haired man's actions, and they about died at hearing his last statement before the concert started. 

During the concert, Harry watched the Orchestra with amazement and awe. While Louis watched Harry, and when Louis saw that the curly-haired man loved it. 

He smiled and then turned back to the Orchestra in front of him.

*'*'*'*'*

Once they returned to Louis's home, Louis asked. " so you're not a classical music person then?" a small smile playing on the edge of Louis's lips. He knew Harry had loved it, but he wanted to hear those words from him. 

"Hated every minute," Harry joked, with a small smile playing on his pink tented lips.

"Yeah, I could tell. Especially during the oboe solo." Louis smirked. 

Harry smiled, "there was something in my eye." Louis bit back a smile at that. This man just made Louis gitty, and he did not need to happen to him.

"I loved it, did you?" Harry asked Louis looking at the castle that sat in front of the car, "yeah," Louis said softly. 

"Right, well, we better get you inside," Harry said, turning off the can and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Wait a minute, Styles," Louis said hastily, making Harry stop what he was doing and turn to him quickly, thinking something was wrong.

"You okay?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded. 

" I don't...I don't want to go in yet. I want to be a man who just went to a concert with a man in a pink suit. Just a few minutes more." Louis stated with a shaky breath. 

Harry blushed and nodded, "Okay," and he turned back to look over the castle.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A few days later, Harry set up a picnic for Louis and himself a little way away from Tomlinson's house. After they were settled in and they had taken in the countryside for a moment, Harry cleared his throat, "so Um Nick wants to meet you." 

Harry blushed at how nervous he was about mentioning this to Louis. "Running man? Why?" Louis asks, looking down at Harry, who was sitting on the blanket in front of Louis. 

"I think he wasn't to know who I'm spending all these late nights with. My parents do too." Harry said, quickly tacking on the end so it would not be weird between the two men. 

"I get nervous when a boy asks me to meet his parents." Louis half-joked cause he was really nervous that the handsome man in front of him asked him to meet his boyfriend and his family. 

"They wanted me to invite you to my birthday dinner next Thursday. But don't worry, I said you wouldn't want to go." Harry said that Louis would not feel like he had to come to his birthday dinner his parents were throwing for him as quickly as he could. 

Louis looked down at Harry with a sad expression written on his face, "why?"

"Cause you hate strangers, and you don't like eating in front of people. Seemed pretty obvious." Harry said with a shrug.

"I'll come," Louis said matter of factly. "If you want me too," he added, a little less sure. Harry smiled up at Louis. "Really," He asked hopefully, and Louis smiled brightly, "Yes, really, Styles," he said with a laugh. 

"I'll let them know tonight when I get home," Harry said, holding back a blush that Louis actually wanted to come. 

*'*'*'*'*'*

Later that week, at Harry's house, they were celebrating Harry's birthday. "Ah! Lads welcome." Said Robin to Louis as he offered his hand to shake. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't..." Robin trailed off. 

"A curtsy will be fine," Louis joked. Making Harry's parents laugh. "Curtsy, nice one. This is Ann, my wife," Robin introduced Ann to Louis. 

"Hello," Louis said to her with a friendly smile. Ann welcomed Louis into her home. Liam turned to Harry, "have fun," Liam said to Louis and Harry before leaving. 

"Thank you," he said breathlessly, closing the door as Liam walked out to his car.

After Louis came in and Harry's family made room for everyone at the table, Ann placed the food on the table. Harry made Louis and Himself a plate as Robin asked about Louis's old job over dinner. "so, Lou, you bought and sold companies?" 

"Something like that," Louis said, 

"Do you know this fella Zayn Malik? The one who, uh...what is it? Asset stripped our firm?" Robin asked with a small shrug. 

"I'm afraid I trained him," Louis said, causing everyone at the table to freeze and look at him. Ann dropped the silverware she held in her hand. 

The doorbell went off right then, and Harry perked up, "oh well. That's the door." Louis chuckled as Harry stood to his feet to answer it.

Harry opened the door, and Nick was standing there. "Six miles in 28 minutes." He said without a hello. "And a happy birthday to my Boyfriend!" Harry replied as Nick caught his breath. 

"Yes, Happy birthday," He said, walking in and kissing Harry on the cheek. "Sorry I'm a bit late," Harry brushed it off. 

"oh! No! Only 28 minutes," Harry grumbled under his breath as he closed the door. He couldn't hide the feeling of hurt as he walked back to the dinner table. They all started to eat and enjoyed the meal that Ann had cooked.

"So couldn't you go back to it, Lou?" Harry's stepfather asked as he rounded the corner. "I mean, clearly, you're still sharp as a tack." 

"Dad," Harry said, his eyes going wide at what he had just said. 

"No. It's fine. The truth is, I thought I could crack this and then go back as if nothing had changed. Uh...I was wrong." Louis said with a small chuckle. "This is amazing, Mrs. Twist," Louis said, changing the subject.

"Oh. Ann, please! Well, we wanted to make today special. I wish Gemma could have been here. She's the brains of the family. She got put up two years at school, didn't she, Robin? Overtook our Haz." Ann explained.

"Not bright enough to stop herself getting up knocked up, though," Robin said. Louis looked to him, surprised by what the man had said. Harry forced a smile and turned to Louis. 

Harry noticed something on the side of Louis's mouth, so he wiped it off with his finger with no hesitation. Nick stared at the two of them in shock; Harry has never acted like that with him. Ann had taken notice but didn't say anything. Harry was oblivious to the many looks Nick was giving him and Louis, but Louis was not. 

"Nick, should I help you to some more chicken?" Ann said, noticing Nick was still staring at Harry and Louis.

Louis took the opportunity to ask Nick questions. "So, Nick, Harry tells me you're a personal trainer." Nick sat up straight, "Um, life coaching, physical training, motivation." Nick said after clearing his throat. 

"Local young entrepreneur of the year two years running." Ann bragged to Louis placing more food on Nick's plate. "Haz tells me you were a bit of an action man before." Nick started, "Nick," Harry warned, but Nick continued.

"I bet if we got you on an excellent fitness regime. There's actually a Swedish study about how you can train muscles to remember-," "Nick!" Harry said, getting his attention.

"What? I'm just trying to..." Nick trailed off. 

"Yeah, well, don't," Harry said as Louis just smiled at Nick. "I'll, uh, bear it in mind. Thank you." Louis said with a hint of sass. Nick nodded his head, not picking up the sass.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

After dinner, everyone moved into the small living room. Ann turned off the lights; once everyone was settled in their seats, she brought out the cake, and everyone sang happy birthday to Harry. 

Harry blew out all the candles, and Robin stood up. "I just wanted to say we're all very proud of you, Love. I don't know what we would have done without you this past year."

Harry smiled and started to get emotional. "Aw, dad." Robin turned to Louis, "and thank you, Lou, for employing him. Someone had to." Robin teased. Harry laughed, "the pleasure is all mine, really." Louis said with a fond smile as Robin handed Harry his gift first.

"Here, it's not much," Ann cut Robin off, "but grandpa saw something on tv about making your own presents." Harry opened the gift and smiled. It was a photo book with many photos of Harry from when he was a child and all his family members. It was something so simple, but it meant the world to Harry. 

"Well, I'm next," Nick said, leaning down and getting his gift. "Go on, open it," Nick said as Harry opened it. Harry pulled out a small box, and his heart dropped as he opened the little box. "I had it made specially," Nick explained.

"Thank you, Nick," Harry said tightly. Nick leaned forward and kissed Harry. "Oh," Harry said, surprised because he wasn't expecting that from him. They weren't the couple to show any public display of affection, much less do it in front of Harry's family. Louis was stunned, though he would never admit that to anyone, as he watched the scene unfold. Harry turned the box towards Robin and showed the heart locket that had Nicks' name in it.

"Oh, wow." Robin said as Louis spoke, "there is something for you in my bag as well. "You got Haz a present? That's very kind of you." Ann said to Louis with a small smile.

Harry got up and walked over to Louis, digging through his bag and pulling out the present. Nick watched, pressing his lips into a line, waiting to see what Louis had gotten Harry. 

"Oh! It's charming," Harry said as he looked over the box in his hands. The card that came with the box Harry placed on the table.

Harry opened the box, "oh," Harry smiled bigger. "Oh my god, Louis, you didn't," Harry said, jumping up and down in excitement. Louis watch with a big smile on his face as Nicks' frown seemed to get deeper.

"What," Nick said in a disappointed tone, Louis had outdone him, and he knew it. "But where did you get them?" Harry asked, pulling out the sparkly boots he had describe to Louis all those months ago. Harry danced around from excitement. 

"It's a secret," Louis said, smiling at Harry's excitement. "Boots?" Nick said, not understanding Harry's excitement. "Only the best pair of boots in the whole world! Oh, I need to put them on right this second," Harry said, rushing to his chair.

Harry looked up at Louis before he put them on. "I can't tell you how much I love them. Really! Thank you so much." Harry laughed as he put them on. Harry stood up and walked around the living room, showing them off. Harry had the biggest smile on his face, and Louis smiled up at him, he was happy that Harry was happy, and that is all that mattered to him at that moment. 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Soon the night came to a close, and Liam knocked on the door, signaling it was time for Louis to go home. 

"I put some cake in your bag," Ann said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Ann," Louis said with a big smile. "It was good to meet all of you," he said to the whole lot that stood behind Haz.

"And, Nick, thank you for the, uh, fitness advice," Louis said, a little less enthused. "Just helping my boyfriend get the best out of his job," Nick said, pulling Harry to his side. Harry's smile faded suddenly, feeling uncomfortable in his boyfriend's arms. "Oh, you're a lucky man. He certainly gives a good sponge bath." Robin snickered, and Harry's eyes dropped to the ground as a blush crept onto his face. 

Louis smiled and made his way to the car. "Funny guy, I think I like him," Robin said as he turned and walked back to the house.


	13. Chapter Twelve

A few days after Harry's birthday dinner, Harry walked into the annex. He was reading off diffrent things they could do for the day, "I could take you to a Shakespeare festival. It's happening today and tomorrow. Or there is a sculpture park we could visit. Or there is...ooo wine tasting." Harry said excitedly. 

When Louis didn't answer Harry he searched around and found Louis sitting in his room staring at an envelope. "What are you doing," Harry asked trying to keep his voice void of any worry. Louis still didn't look up from where he was looking.

"This came," was all Louis said quietly. Harry glanced down at the envelope, on the front it had written on it from Niall and El to Mr. Louis Tomlinson. Harry didn't know what to say, what could he say to make this better? 

"Ah, well then," Harry managed after a few seconds of silence. "Can I take you somewhere?" Louis asked all of a sudden, his head shooting up to look at Harry. Harry felt his heart start to race, Louis wanted to take him somewhere. 

"Yeah, of course," Harry said with a smile and a nod as Louis moved towards the door. 

*`*`*`*`*

Once outside Louis started to cheer up a little bit more, as he led Harry down a path. "The first kiss I ever had was on that rampant," Louis explained as they moved across the grounds and closer to the castle they looked at the night Harry took Louis to the orchestra.

"Well it probably didn't hurt that you owned the castle," Harry said with a smirk. 

"Huh, maybe I should have told him that," Louis said and Harry looked down at him confused. "He dumped me a week later for a boy who worked at the local shop," Louis explained making Harry Laugh. 

Louis smiled and took off down the path with no explanation and then took a turn through a tight area of the castle. "You're never going to fit through there," Harry exclaimed as he ran after Louis who rolled through the tight area easily. 

As Harry rounded the corner after him and stopped taking a deep breath, "Lou, this is amazing," Harry breathed out. Louis continued up the narrow that was to the left of where Harry was standing. 

"Lou, Lou no, please! Lou stop!" Harry pleaded as Louis continued up the small path. "Are you coming?" Louis asked with a laugh not slowing down. "This is a very bad idea Lou," Harry said as he followed him up the path. 

Once at the top, they stopped and Harry sat down on the ledge dangling his long legs over the edge. "When I was a kid this use to be my favorite place in the world," Louis explained once they got settled in. Harry nodded and listened to Louis as he took in the view of the courtyard. 

"Did you walk around up here pretending you were a warrior prince?" Harry asked.

Louis chuckled, "Yeah, I even stole a sword from one of the exhibits, one time. It weighed a ton." Harry laughed and shook his head. 

"If I was you this would still be my favorite stop," Harry said with a sigh as he imagined waking up and walking up here to watch the sunrise. 

"That's because you haven't been anywhere," Louis poked at Harry playfully. 

"So where in the world is better than this right here," Harry asked waving his hands motioning to the view. 

Louis looked down at Harry with a small smile, "Paris, place Dauphine, right by the Pont Neuf." Harry's smirk fell off his face. Harry had never been there but listening to Louis explain it Harry felt like he was connected to the place. 

Harry turned to Louis watching Louis's face as he continued to talk. Louis's bright blue eyes lit up and gleamed as he remembered his time spent there. Harry's heart started to race as the man sitting next to his described having a rich coffee at a beautiful cafe. 

"We should go, right now," Harry said with excitement in his voice. 

Louis laughed, "no," he said with a slight shake of his head. 

"But you just said-," Harry started but Louis cut him off. 

"No, you don't get it Styles. I wanted to be in Paris as me. the old me. With pretty French men and women giving me the eye." Louis explained his voice growing quiet as he became more insecure. 

"Could be something to look forward to," Harry tried but Louis just shook his head.

"If I shut my eyes right now, at this moment I know exactly how it feels to be in that moment. I remember everything about it. I don't want those memories to be erased by the struggle to fit behind a table, or the taxi drivers who will refuse to take me, and my wheelchair power pack dying cause it won't charge in a French socket."

Harry teared up listening to Louis, he seemed so down and Harry wanted nothing more at that moment than to fix the man's problems, but they aren't problems that could be easily fixed, or they were, unfortunately, unable to ever be fixed. 

Louis broke Harry out of his thoughts, "I'll tell you where we will go through," he spoke with a smirk. 

"Where," Harry asked perking up a little.

"Eleanor's wedding," Louis said with a large smile. 

"Really?" Harry said with a giggle.

"Will you come with me," Louis asked and Harry's heart almost busted out of his chest.

"If you want me too," Harry responded with a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Harry came home after work, and when he opened the door, he shouted a hello, like every day when he came home. When Harry rounded the corner, Robin and his mother were all dressed up. "Wow! You look amazing," Harry complimented his mother. 

"We are celebrating tonight, Haz," Ann explained to him, pulling him into a warm hug and kissing his cheek. 

"Why?" He asked, confused. 

"Robin got a job at the castle!" Ann explained excitedly. 

"Mr. Tomlinson called me up himself!" Robin explained to him, and Harry's face fell. He wasn't stupid; he knew Louis was behind this. 

"It's good money, Haz," they explained to him as they left for their night out. 

*`*`*`*`*`*

After eating dinner and washing his dishes, and putting them up, Harry called Louis, "I thought you would be pleased?" Louis said, confused about why Harry was upset by this.

Harry blushed at the thought of what Louis had done for him. "No, I am! I am pleased. I just...I don't know. I feel weird."

"Well don't, your dad needed a job, and mine needed an employee," Louis said matter of factly.

"It's just the timing," Harry sighed running his large hands through his messy curls. 

"it's good, and your dad will be grate. And it means..." Louis started but was cut off by Harry "it means what?" he asked because Louis was taking too long to finish the sentence.

"It means that one day you can go off and spread your wings without anything or anyone else to worry about. Put yourself first for once." Louis finished with a smile. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The next day while at work, Harry and Louis avoided the topic of last night's phone call. Harry was laughing at something Louis had said when there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up, clearing his throat as he made his way over to answer it. 

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, jumping cause of how close the man was to the door. "Oh, I'm looking for Mr. Tomlinson," the man said, looking at Harry with a friendly smile. 

"Oh, well, he is actually down-," Harry started, but he was cut off by Louis, "Actually Haz, it's okay," Louis said, coming around the corner. "How was traffic, Michael?" Louis asked, and the two started to talk. 

Harry frowned as Louis told him that he could leave them alone. Harry nodded and did not question anything even though he wondered who the man in the suit was. Harry closed the doors behind him and then pulled over Louis's laptop to do a quick google search on the man. 

After what felt like hours and was more like a few minutes, Harry found that the man named Michael was a lawyer who specialized in wills and probate and power of attorney. Harry's heart sank. 

Louis was meeting with a lawyer to ensure all of his affairs were in order, which meant he was still going through with his plan. Harry exited out of the tab and left the room to find Johanna. 

When he did find her, he explained what was going on and who Louis was currently meeting with. "I thought he seemed happier. He was smiling and laughing." Jay said, confused.

"Me too," Harry responded, just as confused as her. 

"well, thank you, Harry, for letting me know," she said quietly, and Harry started to leave the room. 

"Harry," Jay called, and Harry turned back to her slowly. "Yes," he said quickly. 

"You will look after him at the wedding right," she asked quietly, and Harry nodded his head. 

"Of course," Harry said before turning and walking back into the annex and sitting down. Louis rolled into the main room. "Where did you go? I was looking for you. I had an important question." Louis said with a mischievous smirk that meant only one thing, Harry and him were about to get themselves into something crazy. 

"I was just with your mother going over some of the details of the wedding," Harry said quickly, and Louis seemed to take this answer. "What was your important question?" Harry asked Louis. 

"Oh, Do you have any tattoos," Louis said, and the mischievous smirk grew into a large smile. Harry looked at Louis like he was crazy, "Uh...No, I do not," Harry swallowed, not knowing where this was going, but he could tell by Louis's smirk it was going to end with them both in a tattoo parlor. 

"Well then I think me and you-," Louis started, but Harry cut him off, "You and I," Harry said softly. Louis rolled his eyes, "Well then, I think me, and you need to live a little." Louis said, adding emphasis to the 'me and you' part. "Come with me and get a tattoo, Styles," Louis said, moving towards the door before Harry could respond. 

Without thinking about it fully, Harry stood up, and they made their way to the car, Harry helped Louis into the car, and then they were off. As they drove, Harry asked, "What are you planning on getting?"

Louis smiled, "I'm getting two diffrent ones, one is going to be a dagger, and the other is going to be 'better be September 28, 2013.'" 

"Why that date," Harry asked as they pulled up to a stoplight. Louis grew quiet and stared out the window as he answered. "It is the date of the accident." 

"Oh, I...I didn't know," Hary said as they pulled into the parking lot of the tattoo shop. "What about you?" Louis asked as Harry helped him out of the car. 

"I'm probably going to get a rose," Harry said as they went inside, and when they left, Louis had a dagger on his forearm, and in the same place Louis got the dagger, Harry got the rose. Louis got the date on his hip as a reminder of what he had lost that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A few weeks had passed and today marked the day that was Niall's and Eleanor's wedding date. Harry and Louis had just arrived and were following the crowd of people into the chapel. "I still do not understand why we are doing this," Harry said as they walked into the church. 

"We are going to behave admirably," Louis responded, not really answering Harry. "Just so you know, if you do the "my left foot thing," I will drive home and leave you stuck here with all your exes," Harry said in a mock-serious tone. Louis laughed, "spoilsport," Louis joked as everyone quieted down for the start of the ceremony. 

*`*`*`*`*`*

Harry was off getting Louis and himself drinks after the ceremony when Zayn walked up. "Ah!, Louis, the office isn't the same without you. One minute you were there running everything and everyone, and the next...well, it's just not the same." The Bradford boy explained.

Louis nodded, "that's kind of you to say so, Zayn. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik," Louis introduced Harry as he approached with a drink for himself and Louis. "Yes, yes, I saw you at the church," Zayn said, making Harry blush. 

"Life isn't all bad, isn't Louis," Zayn said with a wink, "well anyways must mingle," Zayn said before bidding goodbye to Louis and Harry. 

"He's a nice guy. He fancy's you though," Louis said with ease. 

Harry scoffed, "he needs glasses." 

"Don't do that," Louis said, making Harry's heart race.

"Do what," Harry asked, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. 

"Don't talk down to yourself. You look handsome," Harry could have melted into a puddle at those words.

"Well, you don't look so shabby yourself," Harry said as he smiled, blushing as he said it.

*`*`*`*`*`*

Later that night, it was time for the first dance. Just as it started, a woman sat down at the table with Harry. She slammed the glass she was holding onto the table. "Oh god, there should be a law against English men on dance floors." she slurred a little, but Harry smiled. 

"Bride or Groom?" the woman asked as she leaned in to hear Harry over the loud music that played around them. 

"Um, neither, you?" Harry said, mixing his drink with his straw. 

"Godmother to the bride. Which makes me morally responsible for her. Not one of my finer acts." the woman said with a sigh and an eye roll as she glanced around the room. 

"Oh, so you don't think much of her then?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"This is a bit depressing," she said while looking at her drink. "Still can't do these things sober."

"Oh no, wait, there is alcohol in this stuff?" Harry said, his eyes getting big as he placed the drink down.

"Absolutely, darling. And I firmly believe that you should get as drunk as possible."

Harry smiled but shook his head no. "I'm driving Louis home," Harry explained. She laughed and looked over to Louis, who was watching El and Niall on the dance floor. 

"Oh yes, young Lou. He was her chance, you know. Only one of that lot that was worth a damn. Terrible shame."

Harry looked at her confused, "well, he's not dead."

"No, I meant for her, not him." She said, clearing up the mistake. "No, Niall's an arse hole. You take care of him. He's a good one. Take it from one who knows. Four marriages and counting." She said with a wink. 

Harry looked over to Louis and sighed. She was right Louis was a good man. He just had a damaged heart. But Harry would do anything to repair that man's heart. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Harry had left for a refill of drinks when El walked over to Louis, so Harry rushed back over and sat down. Louis smiled as Harry let Louis take a drink before he turned to her. "Thank you so much for coming, Lou," she said with a smile.

"It was a lovely day; I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Louis said as he turned to Harry. "You remember Harry," he asked her. 

"Oh yes, yes. Anyways you are a real star for being here, and thank you for the um..." she trailed off, trying to think of what Louis got her.

"the mirror," Louis supplied for her. 

"yes, the mirror. I absolutely love that mirror. Anyway, thank you." She said, walking away after a few more minutes of goodbyes.

Once she had left, Harry leaned over, "you didn't buy her a mirror." Louis laughed. "I know." 

"Then why did you tell her you did," Harry asked while laughing. 

"Cause I thought it would be funny, and I was right you are laughing," Louis said with a smile. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, you," Harry said, getting to his feet and making his way in front of Louis, "are you going to give me a Whirl." 

"What are you talking about? How many of those did you drink?" Louis laughed. 

"Oh, come on, let's give them something to talk about," Harry said as he sat in Louis's lap. 

"Alright then," Louis said as they both laughed and headed towards the dance floor. "Are they all appalled?" Louis asked as they made it to the dance floor. 

Harry laughed. "Yes," he responded as Louis moved them in a tight circle. "Move closer. You smell fantastic." Harry blushed as he looked into Louis's eyes. Harry moved closer, and they "danced" well into the night.

"You know you would have never would have done this if I wasn't in a wheelchair," Louis said as if it was a fact. 

Harry laughed, "oh yeah? Well, you wouldn't have even noticed me if you weren't in a wheelchair." 

"Yeah, I would have," Louis argued. 

"No, you wouldn't have cause you would have been too busy looking at the leggy blondes—the ones who can smell an expense account at 40 paces. And anyway, I would have been over there serving the drinks. One of the Invisibles. Am I right?" Harry said, pointing to the corner where they were serving everyone drinks. 

Louis chuckled. "Yes, but in my defense-," Harry laughed loudly, "I was an arse," "yep," Harry agreed.

"Do you know something styles?" Louis asked, and Harry smiled and looked Louis in the eyes. "You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning." Harry's heart melted.

"Then let's go somewhere. Anywhere in the world. Just you and me. What do you say?" Harry whispered before he realized what he was asking. Louis took an audible breath. 

"say yes, Lou," Harry begged, "go on." 

Louis smiled, "okay," 

"yeah?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded his head as he moved the wheelchair off the face floor, and they raced down to the car, finding a hotel to spend the night at. 

*`*`*`*`*`*

The next day they returned home, "why didn't you return any of my calls? I was worried sick." Jay said, coming up to the car. "I think I'm old enough to spend a night in a hotel without permission, mother, okay?" 

"Okay?" Jay looked at Harry "right" and walked away. Harry stood there as he watched Louis enter the house.

Liam walked up to Louis, "I'm guessing he didn't do your tubes." He said, "He did manage to get the porter to help me into bed." Louis replied. 

"This is not good, mate. You're sweating. Look at me, how's your eyesight?" Liam asked as he felt Louis's face. 

"I'm pretty sure your, Liam, am I right?" Louis sassed. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've been on the drink. Eh, am I right?" Liam sassed back. 

"I'll be fine," Louis said. "Jesus Lou," "we had a nice time," Louis said with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for the night! Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Harry texted Nick asking to talk but when Harry showed up at Nick's place, he was dressed for a run. "I can run and talk," Nick said as he locked his front door. "You can, but I can't," Harry argued, getting frustrated at NIck. 

"Just ride your bike," Nick snapped as he took off down the road. Harry rolled his eyes and got on to his bike, taking off to catch up with Nick. When he did, he started the conversation he had been dreading to have with Nick. 

"You what?" Nick panted, still running. 

"I'm not coming to Cyrene, whatever it's called. Norway, they need me at work! " Harry said, trying to keep up with Nick. Who was now a little way in front of him. 

"But you said you would support me," Nick said hurt filling his voice. 

"I am supporting you, Nick! I hate cycling. You know that, but there's this trip I've got to go on with Lou," Harry explained. 

"Why can't he just get a nurse," Nick asked. 

"Because it's my job!" Harry said, and Nick stopped running and started to walk.

"What is this Haz? Your job seems to take priority over everything these days." Nick said, turning on him.

"Nick, this is important okay? Trust me." Harry tried.

"But it's Norway!" Nick shouted, "it's meant to be our holiday," he said, frustrated.

"I just can't," Harry said, starting to get upset. Nick sighed and started running again without saying goodbye. "Oh, Nick," Harry tried calling after him, but Nick did not stop. 

Harry sighed, and as he started to go after Nick again, Harry's phone went off. It was a text telling him that Louis was in the hospital.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Once at the hospital, Harry sprinted down the halls looking for Louis's room. When he rounded the corner, he saw Liam standing there. "He's stable," Liam said once Harry reached him.

"but pneumonia? He only had a cough on Sunday." Harry said, confused about how it got this serious so fast.

"His lungs are weak; any bacteria hit him hard," Liam explained. Harry's heart was racing. All he wanted right now was to be with Louis. 

"Can I go in?" Harry asked, Worry thick in his throat.

"Oh, Jay is with him," Daniel explained to Harry. "Best to leave her to it. It's his fourth bout in two years. The last one nearly killed him." He explained, but Harry was looking through the glass at Louis in a hospital bed connected to many tubes and wires. 

*`*`*`*`*

Harry slept at the hospital that night, and in the morning, he brought Jay a coffee cup. "How's he doing?" Harry asked her. "He's a little better, I think," Jay said, taking a sip of coffee. "Would you like me to take over for a while?" Harry asked

"I would really like to change my clothes." Jay said with a sad smile, "Sure," Harry said, and Jay left the room.

Harry sat down next to the bed and placed his hand over Louis. Louis started to wake up, and Harry smiled. "Hey, how you feeling," Harry asked.

"been better," Louis said in a sickly voice. 

"Oh, I don't know you'll do anything for attention, Louis Tomlinson." Harry joked with a sad look on his face. 

"I don't think I can do witty today, styles," Louis gasped out. Harry nodded and sat back down, taking his hand back in his. 

*`*`*`*`*`*

Harry went back to Louis's house, preparing everything for Louis's return. Harry sighed and getting on the computer. He had decided to cancel all the plans he had made for their trip. Louis couldn't possibly travel in his condition. 

Liam walked in, "Hey, just dropping off some meds for when he gets back," Liam explained, placing down a box and opening it. "You all right?" Liam asked as he looked over to the distraught boy. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm just canceling everything," Harry's voice betrayed him, so Liam could tell the boy was upset.

Liam sighed and pulled a stool over, and sat down. "You know, don't you?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I've been with him for two years. His life is hard, and he hides his pain when he's with you. But there has been a time when I've stayed over, and I hear him screaming." Liam explained.

"In his dreams, he is still running or skiing, doing things you know. And then he wakes up, and there's nothing I can say to him. Now I can't judge what he wants to do. That's his choice." Liam said, looking at Harry, who looked hurt by his words. 

"But that was before me." Harry tried, his heart hurting at the thought of Louis not being in his life anymore. 

"Yeah, and I know that he did pretty much anything to make you happy. Look, I want him to live Haz. But only if he wants to live." Liam tried to explain Louis's point of view to him with no luck. 

"I can't just let this happen. I can't, and I'm running out of time. So if I could come up with another trip that the doctors would agree to, would you come with us?" Harry asked desperately.

"Yeah, of course, I would," Liam said with tears in his eyes before he stood and left the room, leaving Harry to cry to himself silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Bye Louis," Harry called out before leaving for the day. 

"Bye, Styles, see you tomorrow," Louis called out as Harry walked out the door and closed it behind him. Harry wore a soft smile as he walked down the long driveway to the bus stop. As he waited for the bus, his mind drifted off to the thought of Louis and his trip and how he hoped the man enjoyed it. 

The bus came into sight, and Harry claimed on to it. The ride was short to Harry's house, and as soon as Harry entered the home, he noticed that it was extremely quiet. Harry took off his coat and hung it up before placing his bag down and walking into the dining room. Harry's eyes landed on Nick, who had set up a small table in the kitchen. 

"hi? This is unexpected," Harry said, confused about why Nick was at his house and why he seemed to be dressed up. The last time they had spoken was a week ago when they were fighting about Louis and his trip. 

"I bought your parent's last cinema tickets and I believe grandpa is in his room asleep," Nick explained with a small smile. 

"You bribed my parents and jailed my granddad. Good." Harry joked, still not moving closer to the man that now stood before him. 

"I'm an idiot. But this job of yours is just for a few more weeks. Things will be back to normal soon and I should be proud that you are doing something worthwhile. I don't want to argue with you Haz." Nick said, and Harry took it as a half-arsed apology for their fight. 

As they were eating Nick started to talk about calories. "Less than 300 calories, the whole meal." making Harry roll his eyes when Nick wasn't looking. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

After dinner, Harry was in the kitchen washing dishes and putting them away when Nick came across the binder where Harry had the trip planned out."What's this?" Nick asked, picking it up and opening it and flipping through some of the pages with a confused look on his face. 

"Oh, that's the trip I told you about," Harry said, with a smile on his face as he put up the last dish. Tonight had gone better than Harry had thought it would when he first entered the house. 

"I thought you meant Lourdes or something. "Hot tub under the stars." "Massages swim with dolphins." Oh look, "five-star luxury 24-hour room service." This isn't working." Nick read off, getting more pissed as he read through the book. "Do you really expect me just to sit here while you go off with another man on a honeymoon?" He snapped as he slammed the binder down on the table in front of him. 

"His other caregiver is coming too," Harry explained to Nick. 

"Oh, two guys, that's all right then," Nick said, rounding to face Harry, who was stunned at how mad Nick was right now. 

"Nick, this is really important." Harry tried not knowing how to explain this to Nick. 

"Do you know how this feels?" Nick asked Harry, but before Harry could answer, Nick started to explain, "It's like I'm running permanently just a little bit behind the rest of the field. It's like there's something bad around the Bend, and everyone seems to know what it is except me." 

"Nick," 

"seven years we've been together, Haz. You've known him for five months." 

"But he needs me," Harry tried to get Nick to understand. 

"And I don't?" Nick yelled at Harry, who jumped from the unexpected outburst

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered to Nick. Nick looked down and seemed to be absolutely crushed. Nick looked Harry up and down before turning and walking out of the house. Harry sighed and plopped down on the couch. He knew that this meant that Nick hadn't just walked out of the house but out of his life for good. The weird thing was that Harry really didn't feel upset by it. He seemed to welcome the feeling of being single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading!
> 
> Also, no more Nick, let the Larry cuteness begin!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up buttercups we are in for a wild ride!

Weeks had passed, and it was time for the trip. Harry was looking forward to relaxing on the beaches and getting away for a little bit. The news that he and Nick were no longer together spread through Harry's family like wildfire, and everyone seemed to be waiting for Harry to break down, but it never came. 

They arrived on the tropical island with no problems. Harry and Louis were both all smiles, and it was like nothing in the world could bother them at that moment. Liam dragged all the medical supplies to the room Louis would be staying in and sighed. "Well, I think we should get settled in. If you need me, I'm just down the hall," Liam said to Harry and Louis before he left. 

"Do you need anything before I go and get settled," Harry asked, walking towards the door. Louis shook his head, and Harry left. Once he ented the room, he placed his bags out of his way and sighed, taking deep breaths of the fresh air in. 

That night Louis started to feel bad from the long trip, so Liam told Louis to rest. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

After a few days of being on the island, Harry had created a routine. Harry would wake up early in the morning to take a long walk on the beach and then would return before Louis would wake up. 

He then would sit outside on the deck of Louis's room as he ate a light breakfast. Reading in the warm sunlight. As Louis woke up Harry sitting in the morning sun, drinking tea and reading was the first thing he saw. At that moment, Louis felt like the luckiest man in the world because he was able to wake up and see that. 

"Hey, you," Harry said getting up and making his way to Louis. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better what is the plan for the day?" Louis asked and Harry smiled, "well we can stay here for a bit. Because they rent DVDs at the front desk." 

"We didn't come all this way to watch DVDs Styles." Louis sassed. Harry gave him a big smile and nodded his head. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

They headed to the beach where Louis and Harry laid on the beach and watched as Liam tried to Paddleboard but kept falling, causing both Louis and Harry to laugh. As they sat by the pool a man carried drinks over to them, "Is there alcohol in that?" Louis asked. 

"Rum, vodka, and Cointreau sir." the waiter answered Louis. 

"He will have two please," Harry laughed but accepted the drinks. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"Oh I booked you in for scuba diving tomorrow," Louis said to Harry as they had drinks later in the evening.

"Even after I said I didn't want to. Lou!" Harry said as Liam walked up, "oh hey," Harry said

"I'm going to walk Mia back to the hotel. Not sure if she should walk alone," Liam explained to the two boys.

"Verry chivalrous of you." Louis teased Liam.

"Yeah, it's very civic-minded," Harry tacked on.

"Oh, piss off the both of you," Liam said as they all laughed. 

"Yeah, I've got everything cover, don't worry," Harry said to Liam. 

"We'll be fine," Louis said, and Liam smiled, "all right. Yeah, we'll see you later." 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Later that night, Harry helped Louis get into bed for the night as a rainstorm rolled in. Harry started to close the door to the porch, and Louis stopped him, "no don't I want to see it." Harry left them open as he turned and smiled down at Louis. "Need anything else," Harry checked before leaving the room. 

"Can you fix my pillows?" Louis asked with a fond smile as he watched Harry make his way over to him. Harry leaned down and lifted Louis lightly as he fixed the pillows. Harry laid Louis back down gently, and Harry looked down at Louis's lips but stopped himself, but Louis had noticed. 

Harry forced himself from Louis's bedside and started to head for the door, but before he left, Louis stopped him. "Don't go back to your room tonight, Styles," Harry blushed and looked back at him, biting his lip.

"Are you sure," Harry asked softly as thunder rumbled outside. It was now pouring down outside, and the wind was rushing through the opened deck doors and windows. 

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life," Louis whispered. Harry nodded and crawled into bed with Louis. 

Harry looked down at Louis who's eyes were dancing between Harry's green eyes and his plump red lips. Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis as they lost power due to the storm. It was a soft but passionate kiss. Harry moved closer to Louis, and they eventually fell asleep together.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The next day Louis and Harry were on the dock next to the boat that Harry was supposed to take to go scuba diving. 

"Can't do this," Harry said nervously and Louis laughed. "Yes, you can just do it," 

"I can't. It's too deep, so I can't," Harry tried to talk his way out of it failing miserably. 

"you can," Louis said with a smile. "You can do anything." Harry looked at Louis nervously as Liam hopped off the boat. "You ready?" Harry shakes his head, and Liam dragged him onto the boat.

Later once the boat was out, some Harry popped out of the water. "Why didn't you make me do this earlier! It's amazing!" Harry yelled and Louis laughed. "I don't know, Styles! Some people just wouldn't be told," Harry laughed and cheered.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Later that night, they were on the beach and Harry was looking up at the stars. "I don't want to go home. This has been the best. You're glad you came, right?" Harry asked Louis. 

Louis smiled and nodded "yes," Harry smiled, and his dimples popped, making Louis's heart race. Harry started to dance kicking the water, and Louis laughed as Harry danced over to him. "You...you are something else, Styles," Louis said looking up at Harry.

Harry blushed and moved into Louis's lap. "Well," Harry leaned in and kissed Louis. Louis kissed back but pulled back. "I have to tell you something," Louis whispered, but Harry stopped him. 

"I know about Switzerland." Harry's voice cracked under the emotion he was feeling. "I have known for months. Listen, I know this is not how you would have chosen it, but I can make you happy." Harry said, stoking Louis's cheek with his thumb.

"No," Louis said, shaking his head. 

"What," Harry said, confused, 

"no styles. I get that this could be a good life. But it's not my life. It's not even close. You never saw me before." Louis said while looking into Harry's eyes which were now filled with tears. 

"I loved my life. I really loved it. I can't be the kind of man who just accepts this." Louis explained. 

"You're not giving it a chance. You're not giving me a chance. I have become a whole new person in these last six months because of you." Harry said, 

"I know. And that's why I can't have you tied to me." Harry's heart broke at those words. "I don't want you to miss all the things that someone else could give you," Louis explained as Harry started to cry shaking his head. No, he didn't want anyone else. He wanted Louis. "And selfishly, I don't want you to look at me one day and feel even the tiniest bit of regret or pity." 

"I would never do that," Harry argued. 

"You don't know that. I can't watch you wandering around the annex in your crazy clothes. Or see you naked and not..." Louis took a shaky breath, "and not be able to do, oh god styles if you had any idea what I want to do to you right now." Harry choked out a sob, and Louis nodded his head, looking the boy in the eyes. "I can't live like this." 

"Please Louis please," Harry begged, pulling him closer. Louis shook his head and shushed Harry as he continued to beg. 

"Listen. This, tonight being with you is the most wonderful thing you could have ever done for me." Louis said in a shaky voice. "But I need it to end here. No more pain and exhaustion and waking up every morning wishing it was over." Louis sighed, "it's not going to get better than this. The doctors know it and I know it. When we get back, I'm going to Switzerland." Harry choked out a no and dropped his hands from Louis's face as he turned away from him. "So I'm asking you if you the things you say you feel, come with me."

Harry started to cry harder, "I thought that I was changing your mind!" 

"Nothing was ever going to change my mind," Louis explained. "I promised my parents six months, and that's what I have given them." 

"No, no, no," Harry said getting off Louis's lap.

"Don't say another word. You are so selfish. I tore my heart out in front of you, and here all you can say is no. And now you want me to come and watch the worse thing you could possibly imagine. Do you have any idea what you're asking? I wish I had never taken this stupid job! I wish I had never met you." Harry said Turing away from Louis and walking away tears streaming down his face. 

"Harry," Louis called but it didn't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The next day they were heading home, and Harry was still not speaking to Louis. Harry woke up that morning and slowly packed his bag while he thought over what had happened and when exactly he fell in love with the man who was in bed asleep the next room over. 

Harry was placing his bags to be loaded on the plane when Liam noticed something was up. "You alright," Harry nodded, " 'm fine." That was all Harry said, causing Liam to sigh and walk away. 

Once they were on the plane, Harry was sitting in front of Louis, but he didn't look at him; instead, he took to looking out the window. Louis didn't speak, just tried to memorize Harry's face. Louis knew once they got off of their plan, Harry was going home and wouldn't see him again. 

Louis soon slipped into sleep, and Harry turned to the man. He loved him more than he had loved anyone. Harry sighed and fixed Louis's blanket so he would stay warm before moving back to his seat.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Once they landed, Louis's parents met them. They greeted them and asked all about the trip. "Are you hungry? Cause we can eat." Dan asked Louis as Harry was walking a little in front of the group.

"I could eat," Louis said to his father, 

"good, Harry let me help you with those bags," Dan said as Harry continued to walk away. 

"Actually, I need to get home," Harry said, 

"oh, come on, we want to know how you got on." Daniel pushed. 

"Let him go," Louis said as Harry walked away. Jay followed and called Harry's name as he walked out of the airport.

"Wait, Harry, please." She stopped him. 

"You don't need to pay me. I'm sorry," was all Harry said. He turned and got on the bus. Jay fell back into Daniel's arms as she started to cry. They all knew what he meant by that. They didn't need it to be explained. 

When Harry got home, Gemma ran downstairs. "Well," she asked, and Harry shook his head no. Gemma rushed forward and held Harry as he sobbed. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*

That night as they were eating dinner, Ann washed dishes. "Ann, sit down. Haz is upset enough as it is," Robin begged Ann. 

"And his parents know? I mean, what kind of people are they?" Ann snapped.

"Mrs. Tomlinson doesn't know what else she can do. It's his choice." Gemma tried to explain.

"Some choices you don't get to make. He's not in his right mind. People that are vulnerable should not be given a chance to..." 

"it's complicated, mum," Gemma cut her off for Harry's sake. 

"It is not; it's simple," Ann snapped,

"mum," Harry said, but Ann turned on him. 

"No, you can't be a part of this. It's no better than murder." Harry looked down, not saying another word. Harry left and went to his room. He was lying in bed when there was a knock at the door.

Harry didn't say anything as Robin walked in. After a few moments of silence, Harry whispered, "I tried, dad. I tried so hard, but I failed." 

"Who says you failed?" Robin sighed and sat down. "I'm not sure if anyone in this world could have changed that man's mind. You can't change who people are."

"Then what can you do," Harry asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"You love them." Harry sobbed, 

"no one could have done more than you. You have a heart as big as that castle, and I love you for it." Robin said with a sad smile. 

"Have you seen them? Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"They left. This morning." Robin reluctantly told Harry, not sure how he would react.

"Dad, have I made a huge mistake?" Harry asked. 

Robin kissed Harry's temple, "call them. You still have time." Harry nodded.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"Don't worry, mom will come around, plus you have to go. You were pretty much useless until you met him," Gemma teased as she dropped Harry off at the airport. 

Harry got on the plane and then got into a car that drove him to the center where Louis was once it landed. Harry got out of the car with his bags and walked up to the door. A nurse opened it and directed him over to the bedroom of Louis. 

Harry gently opened the door, and he was closing it. He knocked something over. "Oh sorry, I'm sorry," 

"the familiar sound of Harry styles making an entrance," Louis said. Making everyone chuckle, "we will leave you be," Jay said, squeezing his hand before she left the room.

"don't tell me you're here to make my last cup of tea," Louis joked, and Harry laughed. 

"Actually, no, I'm here to kidnap you. I'm going to steal you, and I'm going to take you to..." 

"where," Louis asked 

"Rio," Harry teased, and Louis smiled, "hmm." 

"Or my mom and dads, I haven't quite decided yet," Harry said as Louis smiled up at him from his spot in the bed. 

The conversation died naturally, and Harry tried to hold back his emotions even though they were clearly written on his face. "Open the doors, Styles," Louis whispered, and Harry nodded, doing what Louis had asked. As he did, Harry froze at the beautiful sight before him before turning back to Louis.

"Come here," Louis asked, and Harry walked to him, holding back tears. Harry laid down and cuddled Louis listening to his heartbeat. "Look at me." Louis whispered, and Harry shook his head, "please," 

"I can't," Harry whispered. 

"Tough. I need to see that face. I need to see that face of yours." Louis whispered. Even if it is all pink and blotchy."

They both laughed, "you really are an impossible man, Louis Tomlinson." 

"And the world will definitely be a better place without me." Harry frowned and shook his head, 

"No. No, it won't." Harry held Louis's hand. 

"don't be sad, Styles," Louis said softly. 

"Tell me something good," Harry asked. Louis started to sing the Molahonkey song. Harry smiled and sat up, looking at Louis. Harry leaned in to kiss Louis, but before they did, Louis whispered, "will you stay?" 

"For as long as you want me to," Harry replied as they kissed sweetly. Louis looked at Harry and tears running down his face. 

"Can you call my parents in?" And Harry started to cry but nodded and called them in as they started the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to let you know that this the last chapter the next one is the epilogue.


	20. Epilogue

We end our story on a busy street. Couples sit in a park talking in hushed tones to each other as children screech and play in the sand. We come up to a table where Harry sits, at a little cafe that overlooks the busy street. 

Harry is reading a letter as the waiter walks up to him. Harry smiles and orders something in french as he reads,

Styles,

A few weeks should have passed by the time that you read this. If you followed the instructions, you'll be in Paris on one of those chairs that never sit quite level on the pavement. I hope it's still sunny. Across the bridge to your right, you will see L'Artisan Parfumeur. You should try the scent called papillons extreme. I always did think it would smell great on you. There are a few things I wanted to say and couldn't because you would have gotten all emotional, and you wouldn't have let me finish.

So here it is; when you get back home, Michael Lawler will give you access to a bank account that contains enough to give you a new beginning. Don't start panicking. It's not enough for you to sit around for the rest of your life, but it should buy you your freedom. At least from that little town we both call home. Live boldly Styles. Push yourself and don't settle. We're those glittery boots with pride. Knowing you still have possibilities is a luxury. Knowing I might have given them to you had eased something for me. So, this is it. You are scored on my heart, Styles. You were from the first day you walked in. With your sweet smile and ridiculous clothes, and bad jokes, and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt. Don't think of me too often. I don't want you getting sad. Just live well. Just live. I'll be walking beside you every step of the day.

Love Louis.

Harry gets up and walks into the park to the perfume store where he buys the clone Louis said would smell good on him. Harry leaves the store and walks over a bridge with a heavy heart and a new outlook on the world, with the hope that maybe someday his soulmate might return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for everything, I am so happy that you all have liked it!


End file.
